What Have I Done?
by alixxander
Summary: My take on what the 7th year at Hogwarts and after the war was like. Dramione. OOC


**Here's my take on what happened after the war. I don't own Harry Potter. **

Hermione was ready. She was ready for a new year at Hogwarts. It was her seventh year that she was allowed to complete after the war, and she was coming back a new woman. She was a little nervous and slightly frightened at what lay ahead of her for the year. She was excited to show off her new look but a lot had happened over the summer. After the war, she had decided to remake herself. She broke up with Ron, threw away all her clothes, and moved to a little flat downtown London. That was where she started. The earnings she had made for helping Harry defeat Voldemort helped buy her a whole new wardrobe and was the reason she could go out bar hopping every night.

That was where it really started, she mused. One night, she put on a new outfit. A sexy, short, black dress she had just purchased with her hair smoothed down into soft ringlets and shiny lip gloss; she looked nothing like herself. Hermione went down the street a couple blocks to the local bar looking to forget her past. Little did she know, this bar was frequented by none other than the ferret himself. When she had first spotted him she wanted to turn around and leave. Then, and idea struck her. She walked up to the bar, ordered two gin and tonics and sauntered over to Malfoy's table. He had his back to her so he couldn't see her coming.

"Mind if I take a seat?" she had asked, smiling.

"No, ma'am. Be my guest," was the reply without him even turning around.

Smirking a great Malfoy smirk, Hermione plunked down across from him and passed him one of the drinks. The eye popping look Malfoy had given was enough to send her into a fit of giggles.

"What are you doing, Granger," he growled, "trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Yes, Draco, that was my intention," she drawled back, "but really, I'm just looking for a good time," taking a large drink from her gin.

"Slow down Mudblood, there's a whole night ahead of us," he said while calling the waiter to them to order two more.

She had drunk a good ten of those stiff drinks and before she knew it, she and Malfoy were grinding on each other on the dance floor.

"Let's get out of here," he had whispered into her ear and she had giggled and agreed.

As they had stumbled into an alley to apparate, she could feel Malfoy feeling her body. He was running his hands down her sides, along her backside, kissing her neck from behind. She had never felt like this. Ron had never made her feel this excited.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and with a turn of the foot, apparated them both back to his flat. There he latched onto her; kissing her hard. Fighting with their tongues, he led them to a bed in the house. Maybe this was where the new Hermione had started; in the bed of the ferret.

Malfoy began to run his hands along her thighs, never touching her where she wanted to be touched. He was teasing her, using light finger tip touches along her entire body.

"Malfoy, please," she had whispered.

That was enough for him because he had ripped her dress over her head and started kissing down her neck. As he unbuttoned his shirt he made slow kisses all the way down her body, stopping at her nipples to bite down, suck, and tease them to be erect. He grabbed one, massaging it and sucked on the other nipple making Hermione moan out loud. He made his way further down her body until he was breathing into her wet curls.

"Tell me how much you want it, Granger."

"Please, I want it. Give me what I want." After waiting for a while and realizing he wanted to hear more she started again. "Malfoy, I want you inside me, please. Make me cum. Make me scream your name."

That had been good enough for him as he lapped his tongue through her, making sure to slow and twirl at the right spots. When he had her breathing hard and wriggling underneath him he pulled away.

"Like what I'm giving you, Granger, tell me you like it."

"I love it," she had responded.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth he took her whole. He threw his whole weight into his entry. Moaning out in pleasure at how tight she was and at hearing her noise of approval.

That wasn't the last time he had her. They had sex four times that night. Each time taking each other to their limits and then pushing a little further.

Hermione woke up alone in a large, grey bed the next morning with a note taped to her head.

She sat up, her head swimming with her hangover, and read, "Mudblood, get out of my house and forget what we did." With tears of regret, Hermione quickly dressed and apparated home.

She should have walked out of that bar when she had seen his blonde hair. When she had seen him sitting prim and proper at the furthest table, she thought on the train ride back. Now she was going to have to spend the year with him, sharing the Head dormitory, after making a fool of herself. This year was going to be interesting, was she going to be able to handle it?

**So, let me know what you guys thought. Reviews would be great. Reviews are what keep me writing. :D**


End file.
